This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ADMINISTRATIVE CORE. The administrative core coordinates research and training objectives of the Center. The aims of this core are to provide administrative leadership, support for fiscal grant accounting and writing, meeting organization, oversite of the pilot project mechanism, facilitation of hiring of new faculty, construction of a website, coordination and organization of data for assessment, statistical consultation, and assistance with compliance issues. Progress in this core has been considerable. We have hired an administrative assistant, Ms. Mary Lowell, who has worked with the Program Director to achieve the goals of the administrative core. These include set-up and administration of the sub-project accounts and grants management of these and research core accounts, design and creation of a website for the center, monthly meetings of all COBRE participants with presentations by junior investigators and updates on core facilities. We have created a common site on a server accessed by all COBRE personnel for data sharing, development of forms and processes for use of the research cores, and access to protocols used within specific projects and research cores. Several of the junior investigators have received statistical consulting from Dr. Richard Charnigo towards their projects. To assist junior faculty with compliance issues, we have developed standard operating procedures for each measurement made in the research cores which have been approved by University veterinarians, to assist with modification of animal protocols and use of new measurements provided by the COBRE research cores. In the last 6 months, the administrative core has assisted in hiring of a new faculty member with research interests in the area of obesity and cardiovascular disease. We have utilized the external advisory committee for input on 3 new investigators supported through the COBRE. We have also represented the COBRE through development of a newly formed Center at the University of Kentucky in the area of obesity and diabetes, which encompasses clinical care as well as research (facilitated by the COBRE). Over the next period of support, the administrative core will initiate the pilot project mechanism, organize a retreat of the COBRE with evaluation by the external advisory committee, and coordinate a symposia in conjunction with the retreat focused on research in the area of obesity and cardiovascular disease.